dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Dying Light Companion
The Dying Light'' companion app''' is an online-only app for iOS and Android devices. Overview The Dying Light Companion app is an actual-time based game on iOS and Android devices where the player must send out scouts to do important missions and come back alive with money, XP and loot. An interesting feature about the app is that any loot you get in the game you can actually send into Dying Light in the form of a supply drop which the player must retrieve from the Quarter master in the game. The Player must use scouts on either hunting or scavenging missions, the player must send the right scouts with certain abilities to come back alive with the right supplies. The player must also heal the scouts to make sure they survive to see another day. Slum missions Old town missions Supply drops Supply drops in the Dying Light Companion can be used to send any unlocked loot to Dying light. The supply drop only holds 20 items and the supply drop MUST be retrieved before another one can be sent. Loot '''''Note: ''Loot written in the format Item* are confirmed; but it's specifics are unconfirmed. This is due to some items having unidentifiable specifics in the rewards section of a mission within the companion app, although a vague image is available to suggest a variety of possible items. The only way to know its specifics is when the mission is completed, which may take from hours to days to complete. Please adjust these when the specific items are discovered. Ignore/Delete this section (Everything in Italics) once table is complete'' Possible loot in unconfirmed loot specifics: *Upgrade/Item: * Fencer * Templar * Duelist * Pit fighter * Berserker * Champion * Gladiator * Bruiser * Brawler * Brute * Barbarian * King * Juggernaut * Crusader * Titan * Knight * Paladin * Mercenary ''---------( Items )---------'' * Gauze * Nails * Blade * String * Tin Can *Vial: * Alcohol * Chemicals * Duct Tape * Aerosol * Household Supplies *Plant: * Toxic Lichen * Fluorescent Shrooms * Herb * Underwater Algae *Electronic: * Batteries * Power Cable * Electronics ''-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Full Loot List: * Metal parts * Fire crackers * Plastic * Duck tape * Blade * Chemicals * Electronics * Batteries * Gauze * Aerosol * Toxic Lichen * Power cable * Bolter Tissue * String * Tin Can * Household supplies * Herb * Nails * Rifle ammo * Pistol ammo * Shotgun ammo * Alcohol * Underwater algea * Molotov Cocktail * Double-barrel shotgun * Police rifle * Military rifle * German 9mm pistol * American 9mm pistol * Fencer * Templar * Duelist * Pit fighter * Berserker * Champion * Gladiator * Bruiser * Brawler * Brute * Barbarian * King * Juggernaut * Crusader * Titan * Knight * Paladin * Mercenary * Melee (White) * Melee (Green) * Melee (Blue) * Melee (Violet) * Melee (Orange) * Premium throwing star * Throwing star * Medievil throwing axe * Tomahawk * Modern throwing axe * Military throwing knife * DIY throwing knife * Cigarette * Coffee * Cosmetics * Pouch * Jewels Companion items * Survival pack * Explosives * Ration * Protein Bar * Crowbar * Flashlight * Protective mask * Riot shield * Energy drink * Trap kit Trivia * Attack on the block is a reference to a UK sci-fi action with the same name based about a group of teen thugs who's apartment complex gets invaded by alien creatures after they murdered the cub. * Plants vs Us is likely a reference to the popular smart phone and tablet game Plants vs Zombies.